counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Kevlar + Helmet
The Kevlar vest and helmet, known in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as simply "Kevlar + Helmet", is a combination of protective equipment found in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Kevlar can be purchased by itself, while the helmet cannot. Overview * Kevlar body armor costs $650 and reduces damage taken by bullets and grenades, but headshots by most weapons will still be fatal. * Players can also buy Kevlar armor with a helmet for $1000 that saves players from one-shot kills to the head by any weapon except sniper rifles, close range shotguns, the Desert Eagle, the AK-47, and the SG 553. All rifles will deal lethal damage to the head in Counter Strike: Global Offensive. * Damage from HE Grenades, buckshot, 9mm rounds, and .45 ACP rounds (i.e. most pistols and sub-machine guns) is reduced by approximately half. * Damage from rifle rounds and the armor piercing 5.7×28mm ammunition (used in the Five-seveN and P90) is reduced only by about 25%, although it should be noted that the 5.7×28mm ammunition does little damage in the first place. * Damage from SG 553 and Knife (CS:GO only) are unaffected by Kevlar and Helmet, which deals the same damage as if the player doesn't wear one. * As long as you have any armor at all, the exact armor value does not matter. This also applies to helmets (i.e. there is no reason to pay $1000 to replace helmet if you have already bought one, just repair armor for $650) * Once the armor value reaches zero, the armor and helmet will be discarded and the damage will no longer be reduced. * Kevlar will only protect you from attacks that hit the chest, stomach, arms and head (with a helmet) hitboxes, so sometimes you will see your health is very low, but the armor is still 100% - this means you took shots to the legs or feet (or head with no helmet). * See tables below for armor reduction values of each weapon, explanation underneath. CS:GO |valign="top" style="text-align: center;"| | valign="top" style="text-align: center;"| | valign="top" style="text-align: center;"| | valign="top" style="text-align: center;"| |} Old values Explanation: Reduction value is how much health damage will be stopped by your armour. Example: if a Negev shot reduces health by 40 with no armour, it reduces health by 30 with armour (40 - 25%). The amount of damage done to your armour is always 50% of the damage it stops. Example: for same Negev shot, armor is reduced by 5 (10 - 50%), so one Negev shot for 40 damage will leave you with 70 health and 95 armor (if you have no armor it will leave you on 60 health). This means that the point at which it is sensible to repair your armor depends on the enemies' weapons. If you are facing rifles there is no point having high armor as you will be dead by the time you lose 15 (vs. AK47) or 22 armor (vs. M4A4), assuming all hits are to armored areas. But if you are facing cheaper weapons like pistols/SMGs/shotguns, you can absorb much more armor damage before you die (e.g. 50 vs. P2000/USP-S, 67 vs. Glock-18). There is no advantage to having more than 67 armor as Counter-terrorist (facing Glock-18) or 55 armor as Terrorist (facing PP-Bizon etc.). Properties Advantages * Greatly increases protection from most bullets. * If a helmet is purchased, it saves users from headshots in a handful of situations. * Has no impact on the user's speed. * Prevents aimpunch. Disadvantages * Expensive (unless Kevlar and a Helmet has been provided for you). * Does not protect users from shots to head inflicted by Sniper rifles, the Desert Eagle, close range shotguns, and the AK-47 (along with all rifles in Counter Strike: Global Offensive). * Kevlar Armor and the Helmet doesn't protect the legs. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Kill Trivia * The hotkey for this equipment is b81/b82 or o1/o2. * Kevlar vest protects the chest, stomach and the arms (starting at BETA 1.2) while the helmet only protects the head. * If a player is shot in the head while wearing a helmet and assuming the shot is non-lethal, the third person view will display the player's head snapping violently back and forth. * Kevlar armor in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes provides significantly better protection than its multiplayer counterpart. *There is no visual difference when having armor equipped thus making it easy to fool other players. Enemies can only tell if a target has armor by damaging them and seeing white sparks (and the lack of blood) which indicates that the player is wearing armor. *The world model file for Kevlar is named "w_kevlar" while the Kevlar and helmet is named "w_assault". ** Kevlar and Helmet is referred as "assaultsuit" in the game files while the Kevlar is still "kevlar". **On the Dynamic Weapon Pricing website, the Kevlar + Helmet combination was known as the "assault suit". *If a mapper has decided to use content from Half-Life and place the battery used specifically for the H.E.V. suit, players will gain 15 points of armor. In some custom servers, if a Half-Life NPC is used, the Kevlar has the same properties as the H.E.V. suit. **Moreover, the H.E.V. recharge port is usable in the GoldSrc Counter-Strike games. *Although the world model of the Kevlar does not appear in official maps (except the training mission from Counter-Strike 1.0), some custom maps feature the MDL file that can be obtained by players. **Note when your Kevlar is reduced to zero and you walk on another Kevlar vest, you will not pick it up. The only way to obtain Kevlar again is to either repurchase one with cash or die and then retrieve it in the next round. *It is impossible to purchase/obtain the helmet separately without obtaining Kevlar. *The Kevlar and Helmet is less effective in Source and Global Offensive as damage from most weapons are increased. In Global Offensive, the Knife's damage is now unaffected with the Kevlar which adds realism. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, if a player is shot in the head and the shot causes the armor to reduce to 0%, the normal headshot sound is heard but then impact can be seen. *The helmet in real life is not bullet proof, even the 9mm bullet can still be lethal. The Kevlar vest however, can only protect most pistol and shotgun caliber rounds as well as explosive shrapnel but not rifle bullets. In-game, this was implemented, most likely as a balance reason. See also *Kevlar Armor/Helmet/Gallery External links *Kevlar vest at Wikipedia Category:Equipment